


doing things you thought you'd never do

by dangerbears



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerbears/pseuds/dangerbears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. harry's always wanted to fuck in the bookshop. timestamp to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/478986">of all the stars most beautiful</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	doing things you thought you'd never do

On a Saturday in the middle of April, Louis is shelving a huge stack of World War II biographies in the military history section when the bells on the door of the bookshop clang. He glances between the shelves to see if Zayn is in a friendly enough mood to handle customers this close to closing, or if he'll need to step up and intervene. He hopes Zayn can handle it, because he's wrestling with an almost-full shelf and six books left to put away. 

He hears Zayn muttering something to someone and shrugs to himself, turning back to try and shove the thirty-second "reasons why Hitler was fucked up" book next to the "reasons why Rommel was a German Hero" books. As if anyone is presenting new information. Louis thinks he could write a World War II book. All they ever really say are variations of a C-major chord. 

It's fifteen minutes to closing. Louis is tired and grumpy. 

Suddenly, hands come from nowhere and grip his hips tightly, pulling him back into a warm, familiar body. 

"Hi," says a deep voice.

Louis smiles. "Hey, you." He turns around in Harry's arms and tips up on his toes, heedless of the books between them, to give him a quick kiss. Harry's arms tighten, holding him there, and he keeps smiling down. 

"How are you?" Harry asks. 

Louis closes his eyes briefly and gives a little shake of his head. "Tired. How are you?"

Harry steps back a little and lets go of Louis, bringing his arms back around and pulling the books away. He glances at the authors and moves over to the shelves, quickly making space and shoving them in. Louis cringes as _The Diary of Anne Frank_ is shoved in next to Churchill's diaries, but lets it go for now. He'll fix it tomorrow. 

Harry turns back around and pulls Louis in again, this time with nothing between them. Louis pushes himself close, running his hands up Harry's sides, under his teeshirt and along his ribs, loving the warmth and softness of his skin. He tilts his head into Harry's neck, pressing gentle kisses along his throat. 

Harry makes a small noise and drops his hands to fit into Louis's back pockets, squeezing gently. "Missed you today."

Louis breathes out and rests his forehead against Harry's shoulder. "Yeah. Brought a lunch, sorry. It was busy."

Harry presses a kiss to Louis's forehead. "Want me to walk you home? Can Zayn close?"

Louis nods and leans up to kiss Harry one more time, shifting closer as Harry pulls him in by the bum, slipping his tongue in Louis's mouth. Louis makes a small noise and brings one hand up to curl in Harry's hair, tilting his head down farther to deepen the kiss. 

Harry pulls back for a moment, looking down at Louis, tongue coming out to lick at his own lips. "We should get out of here," he says. Louis shivers. 

"Hey, Zayn?" he calls, not looking away from the dark intent in Harry's eyes as Harry pushes him back against the bookshelf. It wobbles in a way that almost worries Louis, but he can't find it within himself to care, because he can feel Harry half-hard against him and he involuntarily rocks into it. Harry's eyes flutter closed and he starts biting at Louis's neck, causing whatever oxygen left in his lungs to catch, then whoosh out. 

"What?" Zayn yells back. "If you two are getting nasty back there, I'm sure as hell not cleaning it up."

Harry snorts a laugh against Louis's skin and slides his hands out of Louis's back pockets, brushing them back down over his arse and grabbing him, just where the back of his thighs curve into his bum, pulling up slightly. Louis chokes on a moan and Harry bites him again. 

"Just kidding," Harry murmurs darkly into his neck. "Say you'll close. Say he should leave, like, now."

"Yeah," Louis pants. "Yeah, okay." 

Harry licks a stripe up his neck and pulls him into another biting kiss, sucking Louis's lower lip into his mouth and letting it go with a small pop. "Fuck," Louis says. "Fuck, okay," he whispers, before calling back to Zayn, "Hey, I'll close up, yeah? Why don't you head on home? I'm sure you've got a Skype date with Liam or whatever, right?"

They hear rustling coming from the desk and Zayn presumably packs up his stuff and then there are footsteps heading toward them. Harry smirks, but doesn't move back, just digs his fingers in deeper, pulling harder at Louis's arse. Louis rolls his eyes up at him, but doesn't bother trying to argue or move away into a less telling position. 

 Zayn rounds the corner and stops at the sight of them. "Jesus," he says. "Like rabbits, you are. I'm out of here."

Harry gives him a wicked smile and Louis gives him a slightly apologetic smile. Zayn rolls his eyes. "Don't leave a mess. I'll lock the door. You are gross."

"Bye, Zayn," Louis says, and as soon as they hear the click of the lock behind him, Harry pulls Louis forward into the aisle and starts walking them back to the drama alcove, all insistent hands and punishing kisses. 

"Always wanted," Harry pants, "to do this here."

Louis tilts his head back, exposing his neck, and Harry latches back on, sucking harsh bruises into the dip between his collarbones. "You're so dirty," Louis gasps. 

"Yeah," Harry says with a dark chuckle, and shoves him up against the film biography shelf, the shelf braced against an actual wall. Louis breathes a little moan, now that they're finally alone, and wraps his leg around Harry's skinny hips, pulling him in and rocking up, letting Harry feel the length of his cock in his tight trousers. 

"Fuck," Harry says. "Yeah, Lou, come on," and Louis harshly yanks Harry back down by his hair, positioning him back at his neck, loving the feeling of Harry's warm, wet lips sucking the thin skin there. He can feel the blood pulsing close to the surface and he's way beyond being able to control his breath as it's pushed out of him with every scrape of Harry's teeth. 

Louis grabs Harry's right hand, which drifted up to his waist, and locks their fingers together briefly, before quickly untangling them and bringing both their hands back to Louis's arse. He squeezes his own hand around Harry's, and Harry huffs a laugh. "Pushy," he says, and slides his hand out from under Louis's and up to his lower back, then shoving it down the back of Louis's trousers, onto his bare skin, long fingers skating down his crack, to grab a full handful. "Jesus, Lou," he breathes as Louis lets out a groan. 

"Come on, Harry, yeah," he says breathlessly, wriggling back into Harry's hand and trying to simultaneously rock forward against Harry's hips, desperate for more. 

"Fuck, Lou, you're so fucking sexy," Harry says, pulling back from Louis's neck. "What do you want?"

Louis gazes up at him and Harry pushes forward slightly, rocking their hips together in small circles, their cocks aligned between four layers of clothing. Their faces are so close and the height difference is so marked when they're like this and Louis loves it, secretly, and he knows Harry does too. He likes feeling small with Harry, he likes the way Harry can stare down at him with _that_ look, that fucking cock-hardening look, and he knows Harry likes doing this to him, likes it that Louis seems delicate compared to him, and _fuck_. 

Louis feels his lips curve up into a small, mischievous smile and he slowly slides his leg down from Harry's hip and drops to his knees without breaking eye-contact. 

Harry stares at him, all wide-eyed awe, the same look every fucking time Louis does this, as if Louis on his knees is some kind of ethereal sight. His long pale fingers card through Louis's hair, coming to rest on the back of his head, practically wrapping around his entire skull. Louis grins slightly and bumps his forehead against Harry's hip, nuzzling his face against the hard line of his dick. 

"Lou," Harry says, and it's strangled. Louis smirks up at him before sliding a teasing hand up Harry's thigh to the button of his trousers, letting his fingers tickle at the small track of hair leading downwards. After toying with the button for a few seconds, he quickly yanks it open and pulls down the fly, shoving the trousers down Harry's legs. There's a small wet patch growing at the bulge of his pants and Louis licks his lips, flicking his eyes back up to Harry. Harry just gazes down at him, both his arms now braced against the bookshelf, back arched forward so he can see all of Louis. 

"Yeah, okay," Louis mutters and Harry lets out a surprised laugh. Louis grins and yanks down the pants, and Harry's cock bounces free, slapping up against his stupidly hard stomach. Louis breathes hotly against it for a moment, pressing kisses up and down the shaft, before sitting back up fully on his knees and taking the head in his mouth. 

"Shit," Harry says through clenched teeth. "Shit, Lou, you're so good, fuck," and Louis always wants to laugh at Harry's bad porn talk but he doesn't think Harry even _realises_ it, because Harry's so goddamn earnest with everything and it just makes Louis want to try harder, want to get him to say even more ridiculous things because he _means_ it, and that's what's so fucking remarkable. So he closes his eyes and focuses on making Harry feel good. He sucks at head for a moment, getting used to Harry's width, before pulling him back out and rubbing the head against his lips, spreading the precome around. Harry lets out a groan and slumps his forehead against his arms, curled over Louis, eyes slipping closed. 

Louis flattens his tongue and licks one hot stripe up the underside before sucking Harry fully into his mouth, taking him down as far as he can to the back of his throat, bobbing slightly, preparing himself, before pulling off minutely and wrapping his hand around the base, letting the slight rocking of Harry's dictate the pace. He leans back in, hollowing his cheeks and closing his eyes, sinking back down until his lips hit the curl of his fingers and pulling back, again and again until Harry's thighs are shaking and his breath is coming shorter and shorter. Louis pulls off quickly, takes a deep breath and wipes at his eyes, his mouth, before guiding Harry back in and taking him as far as he can, feeling him slide past his throat and works to control his gag reflex, swallowing around him. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Harry's chanting, and then Harry's hand comes down and strokes over Louis's jaw, his cheek, before cupping the side of his face lightly and pulling himself out of Louis's mouth. "Come on," he says, as Louis struggles to catch his breath. "Come on, babe," and he strokes a hand through Louis's hair and Louis looks up at him, unsure what Harry wants. 

Harry smiles softly and sinks down to his own knees, facing Louis. He rocks back onto his heels before lifting his shirt off, tugging at the hem of Louis's for him to do the same. As soon as he obliges, Harry pulls him forward, chests pressing against each other and he leans in for a sloppy kiss against Louis's swollen lips. "You're so amazing, Lou," Harry breathes against Louis's mouth. "So amazing, come on, lay back for me," and he reaches around Louis to grip the back of his thighs, pulling him to lay on the rough rug covering the thin carpet of the bookshop. Harry rolls to hover over Louis between his legs, Harry's pants and trousers still trapped ridiculously halfway down his thighs. Louis smiles up at Harry and brings a hand up to palm his flushed cheek and stroke up further into his sweaty hair, carding through and pushing it away from his forehead.

"What do you want?" Louis whispers, and Harry slumps down to rest his forehead against Louis's collarbone briefly, then kicks off his shoes, sliding the rest of his clothing off shortly afterwards. Louis toes off his shoes as well and starts to work on his trousers, but Harry quickly bats his hands away. "Mine," he growls into Louis's ear, pulling Louis's thigh up to brace against his hip, grinding his cock down so it slides wetly against Louis's stomach. Louis closes his eyes and curls his hands around the back of Harry's neck, rubbing his thumbs against the soft dip underneath his ears. "Come on, Haz," he murmurs. "Gonna fuck me?"

Harry tenses over him, eyes squeezing shut in an effort to control himself. "Yeah. Fuck," he says, and then his hands are pawing furiously at Louis's trousers, peeling them down his thighs and calves until Louis impatiently wriggles out of them. He immediately spreads his thighs back open, looking up at Harry as he kneels between his legs, digging in the pocket of his own trousers for a packet of lube. He comes up with it and leans forward to kiss Louis one more time. Their cocks nudge together, and they both let out harsh breaths into each other's mouths before pulling back to smile. Louis runs a hand down Harry's ribcage to grab at the sharp edge of his hipbone. 

"Come on, sailor," Louis teases. "Give it to me."

Harry rolls his eyes and tears open the lube, spreading half of it on two of his fingers. He pushes Louis's thighs open wider and sits back on his heels between them, staring down at Louis's dick, at his arse. "God," he says softly and Louis smiles a little. Harry's so _earnest_. And then Harry's running his fingers along the crack of his bum and those long fingers are rubbing at his hole, teasing him, and Louis arches his back. " _Harry_ ," he says, sharper than he means to. " _Please_ ," he softens his voice and Harry gives him a little loving grin, sliding a finger in. 

Louis feels his breath leave him as Harry works it in, fucking him shallowly before adding a second, curling them slightly. He teases Louis like that for what feels like for-fucking-ever, twisting those two fingers in and out, bringing his mouth back down to Louis's neck. Louis's fingers dig into Harry's back, pressing hard, knuckles white. 

"Harry," he whines. "Harry, come on, now, I'm ready, come on," and Harry pulls his mouth off Louis before sharply fucking his fingers in, causing Louis's cock to twitch, blurting out precome. 

"Okay," Harry pants. "Alright, yeah, okay," and he's fumbling in his trousers again but Louis is _not_ down with that, so he yanks them away, and Harry glances up at him, eyes wide. "Lou..."

Louis shakes his head. "No, come on, we got tested, not gonna get pregnant, come on, Haz, wanna feel you, come on," and he's so breathless and flushed and all of his blood is twenty degrees hotter than healthy and he's so ready he's tingling, every inch of him is on fire, and _god_ , "Harry, please." 

Harry's eyes fall closed and he breathes out, "Fuck, fuck, Louis, you're going to fucking kill me," and then he's slicking up his bare cock and the head of it is pressed against Louis's hole and then it's _in_ , just the very tip, and every time – every fucking time – Louis is so overwhelmed at how _big_ Harry is, how he towers over him, how his shoulders go all the way out to _there_ , how his legs are never-ending, and how absolutely fucking massive Harry's cock is. 

Harry presses in further, arms straining next to Louis's head and Louis wraps his legs around Harry's thighs, pulling him in further with his heels until their hips are pressed together and Harry's balls are flush against Louis's arse. 

"God," Harry breathes again, and pulls out slightly before slamming back in. Louis wraps his fingers around Harry's curls and moans, urging Harry on, until he finds a rhythm that causes both of them to pant out grunts in time with each other. Harry dips down and catches Louis's mouth with his own, breathing heavily, desperately, and they kiss open-mouthed, filthy, as Harry's hips pound into Louis's, over and over until they run out of breath between them. 

Louis arches his back and rocks his hips into Harry's, meeting each thrust with one of his own, his neglected cock bouncing against his stomach, and he untangles his fingers from Harry's hair, reaching a hand down to grab at it, but Harry catches him with a sharp look, stopping Louis from touching himself. 

"Mine," he growls for the second time and leans his weight fully on his left elbow, stroking his right hand down Louis's sternum, his stomach, gliding through the thin sheen of sweat covering his skin before reaching Louis's cock, giving it two quick pumps. Harry's thumb comes up to swipe at the precome, using it to slick a path down, then he finds the same rhythm his hips are moving in, alternating between strokes and thrusts until Louis is whining high in his throat, muscles tensed, pushed to the edge. Harry pulls all the way out, then, and Louis gasps, yanking down at his hair. Still teasing at Louis's cock with one hand, Harry brings his other hand down to shove two fingers back in, sharp and hard and Louis clenches his teeth and comes, spurting over Harry's hand and his own stomach, his hips, and before he can come down, or even before he can stop seeing stars, Harry slams his cock back in and thrusts in twice, as deep as he can, before tensing every muscle and letting go, cock pulsing inside Louis, filling him. 

Louis feels his legs fall to the ground on either side of Harry's and Harry's arm gives out and he slumps heavily onto Louis, pressing his forehead into the curve of Louis's neck. "Jesus christ," he rasps.

Louis smiles weakly at the ceiling, sliding his hand over Harry's back. "Yeah."

Harry pushes himself up, slightly, and glances down between them, where he's still inside Louis. Grimacing slightly, he feels around for his pants and brings them between their bodies, pulling out slowly and using the fabric to catch the mess. Louis makes a face. "I didn't think this through," he admits. 

Harry laughs a little. "Sexy as fuck, though," he says.

Louis shakes his head ruefully. "At my place of _business_ ," he says, mockingly appalled at himself. 

Harry finishes wiping Louis up as best he can and tosses Louis his own pants and trousers. "Home?" he asks.

"Yeah," Louis sighs. "I'm so tired."

Harry cards a hand through Louis's hair. "I'll make you dinner and we can watch _Friends_ , okay?"

Louis smiles over at him. "Love you," he says.

Harry blushes, inexplicably. "Love you too, Lou," and he heaves himself off the floor, wincing a little at the ache in his back, and holds a hand out to Louis. 

Louis takes it, pulling himself up, and doesn't let go. He knocks their hips together as they walk towards the door, and glances up at Harry. "Did that meet your expectations?"

Harry bites his lip thoughtfully before smirking. "Not sure," he says. "Might have to give it another go."


End file.
